Secrets under the midnight moon
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: My fist story, so please review. Harry/Hedwig not in a romantic way. Oneshot.


**Title:** Secrets under the Midnight Moon

**Rated: **K+

**Pairing(s): **Harry P. /Hedwig

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

Like a gentlemen the powerful sun goes down and made way for the iridescent Lady moon, shining her beauty upon the creatures residing as the only source of light in the dense, dark, and enchanted **Forbidden Forest.**

The forest as expected, become quiet and dulled of life and only the beings of the night walks at the choking vegetation. The serenity of the place is not disturbed even when a small human hidden behind shadows cast by the large towering trees; step up under the luminescent light of the moon, as if expecting the presence.

His short black hair, styled in unruly but charming way, the most beautiful emerald peering under black fringe hiding a scar on his forehead seems to glow with strange power. They almost lit like green flames as he gaze at the beautiful black lake surrounding the magnificent castle that is Hogwarts, and as its student aware that he is breaking several rules.

For example, its pass curfew and should be in his bed at the Gryffindor Tower sleeping or the fact that his within the _Forbidden_ forest as the name entail students were prohibited from entering said forest.

But he could've careless, tonight his content for the first time in months. Just like he expected this year have been…eventful, with the revive Dark Lord, death eaters and all.

He releases a blissful sigh, in his world it's only him, the forest and…

Sounds of fluttering wings caught his ears, and turn to send a truth smile at his dearest friend, a radiant snow owl land on his outstretch elbow.

Yes, his beloved beauty, Hedwig

The luminous white feathers tickle the pale column of his neck as the owl nip his ear fondly in greeting. Small golden orbs holding a odd intellect peer at the small child, Hedwig lift up and land on a huge rock formation not far away.

And like awaiting the star of the night an alluring show begin; the gentle light rays of the moon weave like in a silken symphony, creating a dance of translucent curtains with rainbow playing in an invisible tune.

The beautiful aurora surrounds the white owl, encasing her in a multi-colored cocoon growing at human height within minutes. After a minute the dance of light disappear into the cocoon and seconds only it takes to shutter in a billion pieces of shard crystals just like a butterfly ending its chrysalis age.

On its wake an immaculate figure stood in all its winged humanoid glory at its rock pedestal, fluttering wings cause pure white feathers to circle in a slow grace around the creature.

Its golden gaze the only indication of the once white owl, on its place is a winged woman. Her angelic features gently smiling at the boy and beckoning him to come close and he concede.

Lowering herself to sit at the rock, she scoops the child and rests him on her lap like her own. Throughout the night they spent the time in each others arm, the boy reveling at the sphere of warm as the wings folded securely around him, not needing anything even words even if Hedwig can spoke words.

Her maternal gestures and presence are enough for him, the world doesn't exist on his mind that moment it's only him and her beloved Hedwig, his mother. A mother that his ready to die first before the wizarding world.

That night everything is in peace, secrets will stay and only will be seen under the midnight moon.

End

…

**Glossary: **

**Forbidden Forest **- The Forbidden Forest borders the edges of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds. As its name suggests, it is strictly off limits to students - except in the case of detention, or Care of Magical Creatures lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would even want to venture into it.

From: .com/wiki/Forbidden_Forest visits for more info.

A/N:

Okay, that's my first fic and I'm kind of nervous if I did well so please review, I wanna know what you think about my story, constructive criticism are welcome, thank you!


End file.
